


Spoil the Birthday Boy

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Spoil the Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/gifts).



Teddy's bloody birthday. Every year was the same. The celebrations went on for a week. James's dad always threw Teddy a party on his birthday itself or as close to as possible. Then there was the family gathering at the Burrow with all the cousins, aunts and uncles imaginable. That was followed by a proper supper with his gran and the Black side of the family.

You'd think he was next in line for the throne the way they went on about him. 

James stabbed his piece of chocolate cake with his fork so hard the tines scrapped across the plate.

Glowing golden crown askew on his overlarge head, Teddy grinned widely and sat down next to James at the table. 

"What did you get me, then?"

He was six. The man had to be six. No one else was this spoiled on his birthday.

"What makes you think I got you anything?" James poked at his cake again. 

"Your dad got me an absolutely brilliant wand holster." Teddy leaned in close and whispered not very quietly, "You'll never believe where your wand goes."

James snickered. "I know _exactly_ where my wand goes."

Teddy nudged him. "Made you laugh!"

James tried to pout again but it was no use. He couldn't be mad at Teddy for long. Even if he was a prat about his birthday. 

"Did Uncle George give you some of his home brew again?" James sniffed him. "Or perhaps something else he keeps in the back?"

Teddy got a shocked look on his face. "I'm an Auror—"

"Still a rookie Auror," James interrupted.

"—and I can't be caught with any of George's special products."

"Caught being the operative word." James stood up and stretched. He noticed the way Teddy's eyes lingered at his waist and looked up at him, questioningly. "Ready to go home?"

Teddy stood as well and pressed his lips to James's ear. "Always ready for you."

"Not in Mum's kitchen, please," James murmured, pressing closer to Teddy, his cock hard against his hip. "At least not while everyone else is home."

"Let me know when you're house-sitting again and we'll make a date." Teddy pressed open mouthed kisses to James's jaw and James wanted nothing more than to bend Teddy over the table and fuck him.

"God, let's go," James said, pulling away and grabbing Teddy's hand.

"I need to say good-bye to Harry," Teddy said. 

"Cock-blocked by Dad again," James moaned. 

"What did I do this time?" James's dad said as he walked into the kitchen, carrying several dirty pudding dishes which he put into the sink. 

"Thanks for the party, Harry," Teddy said. "It was brilliant, as always."

If James hadn't been so randy, he might have grabbed the crown off Teddy's head and blown it up. Milking his birthday for all it was worth.

"Not every day that my godson turns twenty-eight." 

James watched his dad pull Teddy into a hug and then say, "You'll both be at the Burrow on Sunday? Molly's making your favourite, Teddy." 

"Wouldn't miss it."

"We're going now, Dad," James said, hoping they both got a clue, and then received a hug of his own.

"Don't be a stranger, Jamie," his dad said quietly. When he pulled back, he had a familiar smile on his face and James felt extraordinarily blessed. If love was needed anywhere, his dad always managed to have some to spare. 

Harry stepped back and James and Teddy both Disapparated.

~*~

James stumbled over one of Teddy's trainers but looked around and didn't see him. They'd left at the exact same moment.

"Where are you?" James peeked into the bathroom. No Teddy.

Walking back out into the bedroom, Teddy came striding in with two drinks.

"We can toast to another year of you having the privilege of my cock in your arse!"

James grinned and took one of the drinks. "I do believe we both know the truth but I'll drink to that."

He lifted his glass and tossed back the shot of whisky. 

"That was the good stuff," Teddy said, affronted. 

James reached out and stroked Teddy through his trousers. "This is the good stuff, right here."

Teddy's eyes flashed and he, too, swallowed his drink and pulled James close, capturing his lips in a kiss. 

James kept one hand on Teddy's cock and reached for his nape to deepen the kiss, the whisky still fresh on his tongue.

"Wanted you all night," Teddy said, unbuttoning James's shirt and licking his collar bone. "Nearly sneaked off for a wank."

"The hell you did, not without me." James undid the button and the zip on Teddy's trousers and reached his hand inside.

James dove in for a fierce kiss then dropped to his knees in front of Teddy. 

He slowly tugged his trousers down to his knees then pressed his face to Teddy's pants, mouthing the visibly damp head through the fabric.

Teddy groaned. "Christ, suck me, Jamie. Please."

James had no intention of making this easy on the birthday boy who had made him suffer all day. He pulled Teddy's pants down slowly, kissing his abdomen and licking his bare hips. 

Taking Teddy's cock in hand, James sucked one of his balls into his mouth, then the other, his face wet with saliva and Teddy's cock wet with precome. Teddy's hands fisted in James's hair, trying to manoeuvre him but James wouldn't let him. 

Not yet.

James paused to remove Teddy's dress shoes, trousers and pants completely, giving the head of his cock a kiss before moving his hands to Teddy's hips.

"Turn around."

Teddy visibly shivered, his cock throbbing its approval, before Teddy turned and bent over the bed.

James licked his lips looking at Teddy's arse. It was perfection. Shape, size, _taste_.

He took the firm muscles in both hands and squeezed, then spread Teddy's cheeks apart, eyes zeroing in on the tight little hole.

James licked Teddy's arsehole with the flat of his tongue, pass after pass, never quite pushing inside. Teddy reached behind himself and held his cheeks wider, pushing his arse into James's face. Teddy's hips rolled and thrust uncontrollably, anything to get James deeper.

"It's my bloody birthday and you're going to make me beg, aren't you?" Teddy finally said, his voice slightly muffled by the bedclothes. 

"Someone's got to put you in your place," James replied then pointed his tongue and pushed. 

"Thank _fuck_." Teddy sounded like he might weep with joy when James added a finger, then two. They didn't need to stretch, not much, but James loved teasing Teddy before he finally gave him what he really wanted.

James watched as Teddy fucked himself on James's two fingers. He was tempted to get Teddy off right then, but James wanted that arse wrapped around his cock, squeezing him tight before he finally allowed Teddy to come. 

James's cock was so hard that if he waited any longer he would spoil their fun. 

For a good twenty minutes, anyway. 

Still, he was ready to give Teddy just what the man wanted for his birthday.

"Ready for my cock, Teddy?" James asked as he pulled his fingers free. 

"Two hours ago." 

James moved behind Teddy and rubbed his cock over Teddy's arse, sliding in the crevice between his cheeks.

"Want lube?"

"Fuck, no, want to feel you." Teddy pushed back against James and James couldn't wait a moment longer. 

Positioning himself at Teddy's hole, James placed one hand at the small of Teddy's back, took a deep breath and pushed.

Teddy groaned, his body stiffening but still welcoming every inch inside. 

James watched his cock disappear inside Teddy, still slightly amazed it was possible for something that size to fit through something so small. 

He paused when he was balls deep, needing a moment more than Teddy did. 

"Move," Teddy said, voice barely above a whisper, and James snapped out of his stupor and did as he was told. 

Gripping Teddy's shoulder with one hand and hip with the other, James rode him hard and fast, thrusting, thrusting, thrusting until his thighs shook. He squeezed his eyes shut, shuddering as he came.

James leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the center of Teddy's back. 

"Roll over and let me suck you," he said, then gingerly stepped back, his cock slipping free.

Teddy turned and laid back, his cock dripping wet. James knew it would take no time before Teddy was coming.

James smirked then pushed a finger back inside Teddy's arse.

"For the love of—oh!" Teddy gasped when James swallowed him down to the root. 

James bobbed his head, sucking hard, his finger plunging in and out of Teddy's hole.

Teddy gripped the sheets and thrust up, moaning loudly as his cock throbbed, filling James's mouth. He swallowed it all then licked Teddy until he was sure not another drop would escape.

James clambered up onto the bed, straddling Teddy's waist. Teddy's face and chest were flushed and he panted harshly, still recovering.

His eyes finally fluttered open and James bent down to give him a salty kiss.

"Happy birthday."

"You did get me a real present, didn't you?" Teddy asked.

"You're lucky I'm not into that kinky stuff or I'd give you a spanking," James said, tweaking one of Teddy's nipples.

Teddy gave James the most wicked smile he'd ever seen. "Maybe by my next birthday you will be."


End file.
